FRIENDZONED
by sandal swallou
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasakan yang namanya 'FRIENDZONED? #ONESHOT


**FRIENDZONED**

 _ **(c) **__**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ by _Yūsei Matsui ||_ _ **Haikyū!**_ by _Haruichi Furudate_

 _ **Warning!**_

OOC, OOT, meses typo, EYD tidak teratur!

Ada unsur **SHONEN AI**!

* * *

Sepasang mata berwarna keemasan itu tampak menatap lekat sosok pria berambut pirang yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka berdua saling memandang dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. 15 menit, mereka habiskan waktu selama itu hanya dengan saling diam dan saling menatap.

"Ano.. Maaf tiba-tiba aku menemuimu disini.." Ujar sang pria berambut pirang itu.

"Aku tidak apa kok. Silahkan.."

"Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain!"

"Eh?!"

Lelaki bermata keemasan itu terkejut mendengar perkataan pria berkacamata dihadapannya.

"Kau memang manis, tapi aku menyukai orang lain. Aku hanya bisa menjadi temanmu saja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Pria berambut pirang itu membungkuk dalam.

"Tu-tu-tunggu sebentar.."

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, aku juga suka padamu. Tapi rasa sukaku hanya sebatas teman. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti.." Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

Lelaki bermata keemasan itu terdiam, membatu, membisu. Wajahnya membiru, ia tampak begitu pucat. Semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pria berambut pirang dihadapannya menggema begitu saja dalam benaknya.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!'_ Pikirnya.

* * *

 _ **Sebelumnya**_

* * *

"Isogai-kun..."

Lelaki bermata keemasan itu menoleh, ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap gadis yang berlari mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua cangkir latte diatasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong antarkan latte ini ke meja 15 ya, aku harus kebelakang sebentar.."

"Hahaha.. Baiklah.."

Isogai menerima nampan yang dibawa gadis tadi. Ia berjalan melewati gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan dengan anggunnya. Setiap kali ia menapakkan kakinya, puluhan pasang mata pasti akan menatap kagum dirinya. Walau celemek coklat menghiasi pakaiannya, seolah itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi mereka yang menatap kagum dirinya.

 _'Meja no. 15 ya..'_ Isogai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari meja itu.

Kedua mata keemasannya tertuju pada dua sosok pria yang tengah berhadapan. Satu pria berambut mohawk hitam dan satu pria berambut pirang dengan kacamata merah bertengger dihidungnya.

"Meja nomor 15, 2 cangkir latte. Benar?" Isogai tersenyum ramah.

Ia meletakan cangkir berisikan latte itu diatas meja, tepat didepan kedua orang yang tengah berhadap-hadapan. Tiba-tiba saja, kedua mata Isogai tertuju pada sepasang mata milik pria berambut pirang itu. Tanpa disadari, ia tersenyum dengan manisnya pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Cih.." Pria berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Isogai.

Isogai terdiam, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pria pirang itu.

Isogai berjalan meninggalkan meja itu dengan wajah kesal.

 _'Apa maksudnya itu?'_ Pikir Isogai kesal.

* * *

 **Sruuuup!**

Pria berambut pirang itu menatap tajam pria berambut hitam yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak suka dengan cara pria berambut hitam itu meminum latte yang mereka pesan bersama tadi.

"Kuro-san! Bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

"Hmmm? Apa maksudmu, Kei-chan?" Pria bernama Kuro itu tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan namaku, Kuro-san! Dan minumlah lattemu dengan benar!"

Pria bernama lengkap Tsukishima Kei itu berteriak cukup keras sambil memukulkan tangannya ke meja hingga membuat cangkir lattenya tumpah.

"Ara-ara.. Kau menumpahkan minumanmu.."

"Gara-gara siapa coba?!"

"Ano, maaf.. Bisa kau bersihkan meja ini?"

Kuro melambaikan tangannya sambil menatap sosok pelayan berantena dua yang tengah berjalan melewatinya. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Pelayan itu adalah Isogai, ia sudah bersiap dengan sebuah lap ditangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja itu dengan segera.

"Maafkan temanku ya.." Ujar Kuro pelan saat Isogai membersihkan meja itu.

"Hmmm.. Tidak masalah.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur padanya, Isogai menatap heran pemilik tangan itu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pria berambut pirang itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali walau tangannya terulur pada dirinya.

"Sini.."

"Eh?!" Isogai bingung.

"Sini biar aku saja.." Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah.

"Wah.. Wah.. Ada apa denganmu, Tsukishima Kei?! Biasanya kau cuek-cuek saja?"

"Diamlah kau, Kuro-san! Ini semua salahku, jadi aku yang akan membersihkannya!"

"Pffff.."

Tsukishima dan Kuro terdiam. Mereka berdua memandang sosok Isogai yang tertawa kecil disebelah mereka.

"Ahahaha.. Maafkan aku, habisnya kalian berdua ini lucu sih.." Isogai terus tertawa sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu katanya.."

Kuro menunjuk Tsukishima tepat dihidungnya. Dengan cepat Tsukishima menampar tangan Kuro. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan kesal.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang bersihkan. Nanti akan aku ambilkan gantinya juga.." Isogai tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ti-tidak perlu, kau tidak pelu menggantinya.."

"Tidak apa, Isogai Yuuma pasti akan menggantinya kok." Isogai seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tsukishima menatap lekat sosok Isogai yang pergi menjauh dari mejanya sambil tersenyum. Ia terus memandang sosok itu sampai sosok itu benar-benar pergi menghilang dari pandangannya. Tsukishima tidak menyadari jika Kuro tengah menatap dirinya yang memandangi sosok Isogai sedari tadi.

"Hei, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kuro sambil menyangga dagunya.

"Eh?"

"Kau menyukainya ya? pelayan tadi?"

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin!"

"heeee..." Kuro tersenyum penuh arti.

Ia memandang Tsukishima yang tampak sedikit salah tingkah dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil memenuhi pikirannya. Bibir tipisnya mengembangkan senyuman yang begitu menawan namun juga mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan.

" _Nee.. nee.. Tsuki-chan..._ "

"Hmmm?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir kau sudah jahat padanya?"

Kuro menunjuk Isogai yang tengah melayani para pelanggan lainnya. Kedua mata Tsukishima menatap sosok Isogai yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? soal latte tadi?" Tsukishima kebingungan.

Namun Kuro hanya menggeleng pelan guna menjawab pertanyaan Tsukishima, dan membuat lelaki berkacamata itu semakin penasaran.

"Lalu?"

" _Ara-ara.._ Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Kuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"He? Menyadari? Menyadari apa? Sebaiknya kau tidak berbelit-belit, Kuro-san! Langsung saja pada intinya!"

 **Tuk!**

Secangkir latte mendarat tepat diatas meja dihadapan Tsukishima. Isogai tersenyum menatap Tsukishima yang tengah menatap kaget dirinya.

"Ini, sesuai janjiku tadi. Selamat menikmati.." Isogai pun berjalan meninggalkan Kuro dan Tsukishima berduaan lagi.

"Nah, bukankah sudah terlihat jelas, Tsuki-chan?"

"Apanya?"

"Dia itu menyukaimu.."

 **SRAAAAAK!**

"HAH?!"

Tsukishima bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuro padanya barusan. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba baginya. Namun Kuro nya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi adik kelasnya yang beda sekolah itu.

Dari kejauhan Isogai hanya bisa menatap heran kedua orang yang membuat gaduh dicafe tempatnya bekerja sedari tadi itu.

* * *

"Isogai-kun! Pulang bareng yuk!"

"Maaf, Aku harus ke toko buku sekarang." Isogai tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Heee... Kau bekerja lagi?"

"Iya.. _Mata nee_.."

Isogai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan gadis temannya bekerja itu. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan yang sedikit ramai sore itu. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak segar, seolah ia tidak merasa lelah setelah bekerja sedari tadi. Sinar mentari sore yang hangat menyinari setiap langkahnya menuju toko buku yang tidak jauh dari cafe tempatnya bekerja.

 _'Yosh! Aku harus semangat!'_ pikirnya.

Ia berjalan masuk kedalam toko buku itu dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Kedua matanya yang keemasan memancarkan semangat yang tiada henti. Aura penuh bintang seolah mengelilinginya dan membuat para pengunjung toko berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka.

"maaf aku terlambat.." ujar Isogai pelan.

"Sudahlah, cepat kau ganti saja seragamu itu!"

"baik pak!"

Setelah mengganti seragamnya, Isogai segera melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga toko. Ia mengangkut beberapa buku dari dalam gudang keluar dan menatanya rapi di rak yang berjejeran yang ada ditoko itu, tidak lupa ia juga merekomendasikan beberapa buku yang menurutnya bagus (untuk dijual olehnya) pada para pelanggan yang datang. Ia juga melayani di bagian kasir, jika ada orang yang ingin membayar buku yang mereka beli.

 **Pluk!**

Seseorang meletakan tiga buah komik dihadapannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu segera menghitung apa yang ingin dibeli pelanggannya.

"Semuanya ¥ 1850." ujar Isogai lembut.

"Eh? Kau yang dicafe tadi!"

Isogai menatap wajah sang pelanggan, benar saja, ia adalah lelaki berambut pirang yang datang ke cafe tempatnya bekerja tadi. Isogai menatap heran lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan mata keemasannya itu. Wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu tampak sedikit memerah, belum lagi lelaki itu sengaja menghidari kontak mata dengannya.

 _'Aneh..'_ itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Isogai, namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum pada lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Lelaki bernama Tsukishima itu lalu menyerahkan uangnya sebesar ¥ 2000, lalu ia pergi begitu saja setelah menerima komik yang dibelinya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan uang kembalian yang akan diserahkan oleh Isogai padanya.

 _'Orang itu, benar-benar aneh.. Siapa sih namanya? Tsukishima.. Kei? Sepertinya temannya yang berambut hitam waktu itu memanggilnya begitu...'_ guman Isogai pelan.

Selama beberapa hari, Isogai selalu dapat menemukan Tsukishima ditempatnya bekerja, entah itu di cafe ataupun di toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Kedua matanya yang keemasan selalu dapat menemukan sosok berambut pirang dengan headphone yang selalu menggantung dilehernya. Dan entah kenapa setiap kali kedua mata mereka bertemu, Tsukishima selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Isogai.

* * *

 _'Hah! Hari ini panas sekali!'_ desah Isogai seraya menyeka keringatnya.

Isogai baru saja meletakkan dua kantung besar sampah disamping sebuah tong sampah yang ada digang belang cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panas bagi Isogai, dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidak menjumpai sosok berambut pirang bernama Tsukishima itu. Sudah 2minggu terakhirnya ini mereka saling bertemu, nanum Tsukishima hanya menatapnya lalu menghindarinya begitu saja setiap harinya.

 _'Benar-benar orang yang aneh..'_

"Anoo..."

Isogai mendengar suara yang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia menatap pemilik suara itu dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

 _'Eh?! Dia?!'_ pikir Isogai.

Ia mendapati kembali sosok Tsukishima yang bersikap aneh pada dirinya belakangan ini.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." ujar Tsukishima tanpa menatap wajah Isogai sedikitpun.

Sebuah persimpangan yang cukup besara menghiasi dahi Isogai, walaupun begitu senyuman tidak menghilang dari wajahnya.

 _'Dia tidak menatapku walaupun ingin bicara denganku?'_ batin Isogai kesal.

"Kau ingin bicara denganku tapi kau tidak mau menatapku? Kau sungguh tidak sopan.." guman Isogai.

"Ah.. Maaf.."

Sepasang mata berwarna keemasan Isogai menatap lekat Tsukishima yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mereka berdua saling memandang dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. 15 menit, mereka habiskan waktu selama itu hanya dengan saling diam dan saling menatap.

"Ano.. Maaf tiba-tiba aku menemuimu disini.." Ujar Tsukishima pelan.

"Aku tidak apa kok. Silahkan.."

"Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain!"

"Eh?!"

Isogai terkejut mendengar perkataan pria berkacamata dihadapannya.

"Kau memang manis, tapi aku menyukai orang lain. Aku hanya bisa menjadi temanmu saja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Tsukishima membungkuk dalam.

"Tu-tu-tunggu sebentar.."

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, aku juga suka padamu. Tapi rasa sukaku hanya sebatas teman. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti.." Tsukishima memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Isogai terdiam, membatu, membisu, tak bergeming sedikitpun bahkan jika ada badai yang menerpanya mungkin ia masih akan seperti itu. Wajahnya membiru, ia tampak begitu pucat. Semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Tsukishima menggema begitu saja dalam benaknya.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!'_ Pikirnya.

"Ah! Aku terlambat untuk latihan soreku. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik, Jaa naa.."

Tsukishima berlari meninggalkan Isogai seorang diri, seorang diri di gang belakang cafe tempatnya bekerja. Perasaan shock, bingung, dan tidak percaya memenuhi pikirannya. Ia berusaha memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya yang biasanya damai itu.

 _'Tunggu sebentar.. Dia mengira aku menyukainya? Dan dia mencampakanku? Begitu kah?'_ tanya Isogai pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba semua puzzel dalam ingatannya seolah tersusun dengan sangat rapi dan begitu tepat. Sekarang ia tahu apa alasan laki-laki berambut pirang itu terus menatapnya lalu menoleh saat ia tersenyum, sering datang ketempatnya bekerja entah itu di cafe ataupun di toko buku, alasan kenapa laki-laki berkacamata merah itu menghindarinya saat bertemu.

Isogai terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak begitu putih pucat, seolah ia telah berubah menjadi patung batu.

 **BRAAAAK!**

"Isogai-kun, ayo bantu a...! Eh?! ISOGAI-KUN KAU KENAPA?"

salah seorang teman Isogai bekerja berlari mendekatinya, gadis itu bahkan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Isogai yang tampak begitu lemas bagai sebuah _wakame_ sekarang ini. Kedua mata Isogai tampak membulat putih dengan air mata yang begitu besar mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"ISOGAI-KUN!" gadis itu tampak semakin panik.

 _'Jadi.. Aku di FRIENDZONED oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal?!'_ batin Isogai.

Batinnya teriris dan tersiksa disaat yang bersamaan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **by. Hidari**


End file.
